


Schiavo

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Vampire Miyu
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Immagini e malie filtrano dal passato.





	Schiavo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Larva l'avrebbe sempre protetta, anche da se stessa.

**Schiavo**

Lei non è la sola a smarrire pian piano i propri ricordi. A volte, Larva coglie lampi di un passato che sembra appartenere a qualcun altro. Volti, legami, una tribù, giuramenti e fedeltà. Ma, rapidi come sono arrivati, se ne vanno. È un meccanismo di autodifesa che entrambi conoscono bene e hanno imparato ad usare consapevolmente. Ma è fallace e sottile e, ad ogni Shinma rimandato indietro, ad ogni anima benedetta da un sogno eterno in cambio di sangue, l’immagine di ciò che sono e di ciò che erano, ritorna prepotente e violenta.  
Ma lei è quella che ha avvolto se stessa nella stessa illusione che regala alle sue vittime, ai suoi figli.  
Di tanto in tanto, però, qualcosa filtra, qualcosa che lei allontana, ripetendosi “Non ricordo”.  
Larva non sa dire se si tratti di senso di colpa. Non crede che lei riesca a provarne ancora, non mentre gli anni le si avviluppano addosso. E non crede neppure che abbia a che fare con il sapore del sangue di sua madre, immolatasi alla sua sete tanto tempo prima.  
Lei è la Guardiana. Il sangue è un suo diritto, il baratto è legittimo.  
Ma, in momenti come quello, lei si smarrisce nella sua stessa illusione.  
Larva sente le sue vertigini, la sua lucidità che vacilla, e allora la cerca, fra gli alberi avvolti da foschia cremisi, fra i globi che custodiscono anime come tanti frutti malati. E ogni volta la vede, prigioniera della malia dei ricordi. Una ragazzina in uniforme scolastica, dai capelli sciolti e dalle mani sporche di sangue, sulla riva di un mare plumbeo. Quella che era una volta. Prima del risveglio.  
Allora lui fa l’unica cosa possibile. La avvolge nel suo mantello stringendola fra le sue braccia, poi si incide una vena del polso con un’unghia appuntita e le sussurra “Bevi” rinnovando la propria sottomissione. E lei beve, lasciando che l’illusione svanisca, sorso dopo sorso, ritrovando la sua vera essenza di assassina, cacciatrice, Guardiana, una ragazza in kimono bianco, dai capelli raccolti e dai piedi nudi, padrona del gioco e della morte.  
Non dice nulla, inclinando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, mentre lei gli lascia andare il polso. Lei sa cosa è accaduto ma non vuole parlarne. Non è necessario. Lui combatte al suo fianco. Lui esegue i suoi ordini e ricaccia nel buio i demoni smarriti. Ma i demoni peggiori sono quelli che lei si porta dentro. E sono i più pericolosi. Larva è il suo scudo, la sua arma e il suo nido. Non può regalarle un sogno eterno. Ma può proteggerla dall’ombra di ciò che era. E mettere a tacere anche il proprio rimorso.


End file.
